Brist
Human male, born 30 Las'mo', LY 66, in what would later be called First Village. Husband of Falith. Died 126. Farmer and spirit-talker. "The Book of Brist" is the second book of the O'Gas. Brist is considered by many to be the first spirit-talker, though technically that distinction belongs to Connor and Brigid. It was Brist who first coined the term "spirit-talker," after Lucifer introduced the concept of religion to him, on 7 Su'gin, LY 100. Until that day, no one on The Land had spoken to a spirit since the deaths of Connor and Brigid in LY 52; and they themselves, as far as we know, had never spoken to any spirit other than God (who Himself is considered to be above spirits, even if he's commonly referred to as one by Landians). But immediately after Brist's unexpected conversation with Lucifer, he called out to God, who assured him that it would be acceptable, as Lucifer had suggested, to spread the idea of religion to the rest of the world (which at the time consisted only of a small community of less than 250 people; it would not be until 117 that the community even took on the name First Village). Of course, Brist continued his main job as a farmer, but he is remembered for having conceived religion. (The word "conceived" is often used when speaking of Brist, even though it's understood that the idea wasn't technically his.) In 105, he met with five other spirit-talkers who had begun speaking with spirits in the last few years; Brist continued talking with God, Lucifer, and other spirits throughout his life. Also in 105, this group of six spirit-talkers began having more success in spreading the word, as well as putting together the O'Gas and building the first church. The Book of Brist is one of the most widely read Books of the O'Gas, and contains the majority of the most important tenets of Landian religion, including the fact that the introduction of religion to the Land is considered this world's Fall, as well as the idea that God wanted the world to be an orderly place, and that therefore science and religion were closely related, in the sense that they had the same goal. However, Brist also specifically reaffirmed an idea originally put forth in the Book of Connor and Brigid, that life is meant to be enjoyed. While religion and science may both be used to implement order for the greater good of God and Man alike, the enjoyment of life's less orderly pleasures is itself a way of engaging in spirituality, and therefore also for the greater good of God and Man. Little is known of Brist's personal life, outside of what is written in his own Book in the O'Gas. We do know that he had an uncle named Levitn, who was a scientist, with whom he occasionally had disagreed on various matters, over the years (prior to the conception of religion). In spite of that, he'd always had a great deal of respect for his uncle, even if he didn't want to live his life the way Levitn did. In part, it seems Brist saw religion as a way to bridge the gap between himself and his uncle. It's also known that before the conception of religion, Brist had been considering marrying a woman named Falith, with whom he was in love, though he knew his uncle would disapprove. Brist and Falith did in fact marry in 101. And that is essentially all that is known of Brist's personal life. In LY 404, 7 Su'gin was named "Brist's Day" by The Order, in honor of the day Brist conceived religion. They celebrate that date each year for that reason, but it was also the date that they officially founded Monab, as well as officially naming their new organization "The Order," and inducted their first Arch-bishop. Category:People Category:Culture